Goodbye
by LoveLorned
Summary: Sheriff Valenti is on an alien-hunt for Max. Max has to leave and say goodbye to Liz to protect himself. This was written during Season 1 so just forget about whatever happened after when reading this.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold dark night. Michael peeped through the window of Sheriff Valenti's office. He was having a conversation with his son, Kyle. "Dad, I've got something for you." Kyle handed Valenti the tape recorder. Valenti examined the thing. "Where did you get this?" "I borrowed it from the library for my drums practice. When Liz asked me to leave, I forgot to turn the thing off. I was just playing it back yesterday when I heard her conversation with Max. Let me play it for you." Kyle pushed the play button down. The voices were distinguishably Max' and Liz's.

**Liz:** Um, I..I scraped some cells from your pencil. This is really hard to say, I'm trying to keep from blacking out here. Um, the cells weren't normal. So, Max, what I'm going to suggest to you is that we just go back to the bio lab now, so that I can take a sample so that I can see what I'm thinking is wrong, you know? That I got the wrong cells…

**Max:** You didn't.

Valenti smiled and patted Kyle on his back. "That's my boy." Michael watched them leave.

"Max! You're in big trouble. Valenti has got his eye on you. It won't be long till he discovers our secret." Michael was out of breath. Max was confused. "What are you talking about?" Michael explained the whole situation to Max. Max yawned. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?" "Sure. It's your life."

The day went by as usual. Max, Michael and Isabel were talking about Max' safety as they walked down the corridor. Liz bumped into them. She looked at Max' expression and realized immediately that there was something wrong. She just smiled at Max and proceeded. When Liz got home, she reached for the phone and dialed Max' number. Max answered.

"Hello."

"Hi, Max! It's Liz. What's up?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"Nothing means bad."

"No, everything's fine."

"Max…"

"I can't discuss it over the phone. I'll tell you tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They both hung up.

Maria and Liz were looking for Max and his friends. Just as they went out of the school building, Kyle grabbed Liz's hands. "Max is dangerous. My dad is investigating his case. In a matter of time, he'll get arrested." Liz glared at Kyle. "Let go of my arm, Kyle!" He let go. Liz and Maria continued looking for Max. They finally found him in a table with his friends, Michael and Isabel. Isabel ignored their presence and continued what she was saying. "There's no other way, Max. You have to go away. Just temporarily. It's for your own good." Liz agreed with Isabel. "Isabel is right. Valenti is on your track. He's planning on arresting you." Michael popped some chips into his mouth. "How long do we have?" Liz thought about it. "A warrant can be issued within a day or two. But don't worry. He doesn't have enough evidence to support his plight so he probably won't get it." Max looked down. "He has more than enough evidence. He recorded our conversation, Liz. The one revealing our secret, our identity." Maria's jaw dropped. "Oh my God." Liz felt pangs of guilt. "I'm sorry, Max. I'm really sorry." Max looked up at Liz. "It's not your fault." Michael sipped a bottle of Coke. "I have a plan. Come over my house tonight." He left.

Everyone was in Michael's house. "So, what's the plan?," Isabel asked. Michael took out a glowing red stone from his pocket and handed it to Max. Max examined the stone. "What's this?" Isabel took the stone from Max' palm and looked at it. "Cool. Where did you get this?" Michael grinned. Isabel stared at Michael. "You stole it." Michael sat down his bed. "It's a Portal Stone. It brings you to a portal of some unknown place. Sheriff Valenti borrowed it from a museum and I borrowed it from his office." The stone could only be used once and by only one person. Michael knew that they were going to need it some day. Max moved closer to Liz and embraced her into his arms. Endless tears were streaming down Liz's eyes. Max wiped her tears away. Liz gazed at him. Pain was crushing her heart. She couldn't bear to see him leave. "I love you, Max." "There's no time to waste.", Michael interrupted. Max kissed Liz on the forehead. Max rubbed the stone. In an instant, he was gone. Liz continued crying. Michael went by her side to console her. "He's going to be alright." He assured her.


	2. Chapter 2

Life continued without Max. _I miss Max already. Will he ever come back?_ Liz thought as she slammed her locker which was filled with Max' pictures. As she turned around, the sight of Sheriff Valenti surprised her. He was talking to Ms. Topolsky. Liz stood still and waited for their conversation to end. Sheriff Valenti left the campus and Liz hurriedly approached Ms. Topolsky. "Uhm… Ms. Topolsky, what was Sheriff Valenti doing here?", Liz asked, trying her best to keep calm. "Oh. He just wanted to look for Max." "And?", Liz asked impatiently. Ms. Topolsky raised her right brow, questioningly. "And I told him that Max is absent. He has been absent for quite some time now." Liz nodded. "He has got a bad case of flu. I have to go."

"We have a problem here, guys. Sheriff Valenti is looking for Max. I don't think that he'll stop at anything.", Liz told Maria, Isabel and Michael. Isabel sighed. "Doesn't he ever get tired?" Isabel grabbed her bag and rose from her seat. Just then, someone grabbed her hand. It was Valenti. "Isabel Evans, you're coming with me." Her hand was struggling to get out of his grip. "What do you want from me?" Valenti grinned. "You're showing me where Max is." Michael rose from the bench. "We're coming with you." He whispered to Isabel.

Knock, knock, knock! Someone opened the door. "Sheriff, why don't you come in?", Max' mom invited. Valenti looked around. "So, where's your son, Max?" She shrugged. "Isabel, I thought Max went to school with you." Isabel tossed her hair around. "Well, he's sick so he missed school today. He's up in his room but I don't think we should disturb him. He needs rest." Mrs. Evans served the visitors some drinks. "Coke. Sheriff, can we do this some other time when Max gets well?" _I don't think he's sick. These kids are hiding something and I've got to find out what their secret is._ Valenti thought. He tugged his hat. "I have a warrant here for Max' arrest. We have reasons to doubt his identity." He shoved her out of his way and turned to Isabel. "Where is Max' room?" Isabel directed them up the stairs. "The left room is Max'." Valenti turned the doorknob. It was locked. He knocked but no one answered. He pulled out a duplicate key from his jacket. "Where'd you get that?", Maria asked curiously. "It's none of your business", Valenti snapped back. He inserted the key into the lock and turned it. The door opened. "What's wrong, sheriff?" It was Max. Valenti reached inside his jacket for a handcuff. "You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent and anything you say may be used against you. We'll have a blood test and if everything turns out right then you're free." Liz pulled Max' hands. "You can't take him. He already has a blood record in the hospital so whatever you want, you can just drop it." "But I have a warrant so you can really do nothing about it but pray, right? Anyway, I know the scam you pulled off. You switched his blood sample with Alex's." With that, he took Max away and left them in great awe.

Inside the emergency room, a nurse was taking care of Max. Valenti was carefully observing. A sharp syringe needle was injected into Max' arm. _You're dead, Max. I know that you're not human and your blood will prove it. I won't let you get away with this one._ Valenti thought. "Done!", the nurse cried out as she pulled the syringe out. She walked towards another room. "We'll tell you the test results within 5 minutes." Valenti instructed Max to sit down and wait while he went inside the room. After a couple of minutes, Valenti came out from the room. He got the key from his pocket and unlocked the cuffs on Max' hands. "I'm sorry, Max. You are free to go. I won't bother you any longer." Max sighed out in relief. "Thanks, sheriff." "And by the way", Valenti called out. "Did you know your blood type is AB?" Max turned around and shook his head.

"Oh good! You're safe." Liz hugged Max as tight as she could. Isabel rolled her eyes. "So, tell us what happened. How did you pass the ordeal?" Max caught his breath. "The portal brought me to our place. They have devised some kind of instrument to track down all aliens and observe their status in earth. When I saw Valenti about to open my room, Uncle Christopher helped transport me back to my room. But before he did that, he gave me some sort of transfiguration pill because he already knew my predicament with Valenti. The pill works for only 24 hours. Tomorrow, I'll be myself again." Liz' eyes were sparkling like the stars in the dark sky. Michael headed towards the door. "It's dark. I must go." "Yeah, me too.", Maria agreed. She followed Michael out of the doorway. Max embraced Liz. He stroked Liz' brown hair. "I missed you." Liz was speechless. Max moved closer and kissed her and she kissed him back. The kiss did not feel the same. The thought of Max being a human for the night somehow made the kiss more sensible. They both felt the same emotions. They both understood each other. After all, for the time being, they were of the same life form and this was all that mattered.

---The End---


End file.
